


Crazy

by 61feathers



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-20 00:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2408462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/61feathers/pseuds/61feathers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin drove Haru crazy. </p><p>just a drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crazy

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what inspired this. Haha but i hope you enjoy it. 
> 
> Rin and Haru have the best sleepovers~ especially when they're in a new cutesy relationship.

Rin drove him crazy. Absolutely and utterly crazy to the point of exhaustion sometimes. And it was no surprise to anyone, when Rin declared he was spending the night this particular friday night, that he would inevitably get on the others nerves. The other being Haru, who would have taken Rin through the good and the bad without so much as a second thought, but still found it alarmingly hard to ignore how frustrating he was.

He’d spilled the tea Haru made earlier, luckily on tile floors so that it didn't stain anything, but not without scorching Haru’s thigh in the process. He’d demanded to see that elementary school book of theirs (again), and made fun of Haru for his love of water (again). He’d let a moth into his house because he just had to go outside to look at the stars, and the door had been remained ajar for too long since he was waiting for Haru to follow. The insect flew in in the same kind of fluttering, harmless manor that Haru’s anger did. And it could have been said, that Haru’s benign anger was about as affectionate towards Rin, and the moth was affectionate towards the light in his kitchen (battering itself relentlessly over and over and over and over again into the damn thing).

Needless to say, by the time the two of them finally decided that they probably should go to sleep, because saturdays would always be an early rise for Haru, regardless of how much Rin wanted to sleep late, the latter was SICK. OF. YOUR. SHIT.

Rin just grinned at him, and said he refused to sleep on the futon because Haru’s bed was more comfortable and they’d shared a bed as kids and in Australia and they both would fit and no--no Haru your floor isn't comfortable. Haru glared.

Nothing however, bothered Haru more than the situation he was currently in. He was downright hot, watching Rin passionately moving his mouth up and down. And it drove him CRAZY. Made him want to grit his teeth and close his eyes and drown out to pure sound alone because he might explode if it got any worse.

Lines of white rolling down Rin’s chin had quickly accumulated to his hand, which was still pumping and unconcerned as he leaned over, eyes shut and mouth opening and closing and-- Oh God, Rin where did you even learn--

Haru watched, thoroughly disgusted and a little mesmerized by how easily Rin could make him feel this way. What had it been? Two minutes now? That wasnt even funny because Rin was such a goddamn perfectionist when it came to this kind of thing and--

His mind was cut short once and for all when he heard a tiny gag come from the man that had invited himself over and let a moth in and spilt his tea and--and--and drove him mad. 

“Stop.” Haru stated.

And was ignored.

“Stop, Rin!” He yelled this time, and the other popped up in shock as if he had just been slapped across the face.

“What?” He mumbled, spitting out the remainder of froth and spit in his mouth.

“Where the hell did you learn how to brush your teeth?” Haru insisted. “You’re making a huge mess.”

Rin’s eyes sparkled mischievously. “I know.”

“You’re pissing me off.” He added. 

“I kno--

“And you will clean out my sink.”

Rin set his toothbrush down then, and leaned into the running water to take a mouthful and rinse. He swirled it around, spit, and came up in the same way that the commercials for toothpaste would show someone coming up--smiling and looking fresh. Only Rin’s teeth were more pointed than those people’s and Haru vaguely wondered if they would consider using a shark sometime. 

“I know.” Rin repeated again, grinning brilliantly and then licking his lips. He looked sinfully adorable in that particular moment, turning back towards Haru and leaning his butt against the counter. 

Haru could only glare at him. If he broke the glare he was afraid he might do something embarrassing like… blush. Or worse, smile back.

“What?”

Rin sniffed. “Well you know. I just like to make you crazy.”

Haru’s glare turned more into something of a pout then, and he knew that Rin had probably done all of the irritating things he did tonight on purpose (with the exception of spilling tea, that really had looked like an accident).

“Youre sleeping on the futon.”

“Like hell I am.” Rin caught him as he turned to leave the bathroom, and silenced him with a caste, almost uncalled for kiss to the cheek.  
Haru’s face burned as the other raced away towards HIS bedroom.

“Idiot.” He muttered to himself, and couldn't help but crack a smile.


End file.
